1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock for safety belts with a belt lock and an insertion tab which can be detented with a detent edge at a latch which can be moved in the belt lock transversely to the direction of insertion, wherein the latch can be shifted by a pressure organ by hand from the detent position against this force of a spring, as well as with an ejector which is braced resiliently against the detented insertion tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known lock of this type (German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 26 49 559), the insertion tab has a detent cutout for a latch arranged in the lock and the latch is arranged so that it can be moved by hand or, when the insertion tab is inserted, by the latter, from the detent position against the force of a spring. The latch has on its side locking the insertion tab, a bevel leading toward the free end of the latch, following a holding surface extending parallel to its direction of motion, in such manner that due to an opening force exerted on the insertion tab, a latch which is lifted up to the bevel from its locking position, is pushed completely out of the opening or the detent cutout of the insertion tab. It cannot be completely precluded here that in the opening position of the belt lock, the latch with its holding or locking surface again gets partially into the insertion path, which would inhibit the insertion process of the insertion tab. In other known locks of this type, in which the latch has no bevel, the danger of inhibiting the insertion tab motion is still greater. In such devices it is customary to provide an ejector in the lock housing which is designed as a spring-loaded sheet metal part and is braced in the latched position resiliently against the front edge of the insertion tab and blocks the latch elements in the opening position after the insertion tab is ejected. The ejector therefore consists of several elaborate parts, from an assembly and manufacturing point of view, which in addition use up to a considerable extent the space for installation available within the lock housing.